


Nobody's Horse

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 我不会写简介，555





	Nobody's Horse

**Author's Note:**

> 西部背景  
> 和原作没有一毛钱关系  
> 角色名字非常乱来

　　

　　手枪，烟盒，火柴盒，笔记本，水壶。米勒把物件一一摆到桌上，脱下沙尘累累的外套。有风急涌过街道，扯得窗框咯吱作响。米勒看了眼遍布污迹的玻璃窗。正午的烈阳苍白地直刺向地面，空气像是在沸腾。米勒眯眼看着。在斑驳的污点间，邮局建筑缓慢流动，片刻后，米勒放弃了无趣的凝视，走到床边，沉下疲惫的身躯。

　　他小睡了一会儿，醒后，躯体的酸痛更甚于前。漫长旅途的后遗症。街道上有马车经过，哒哒哒，吱呀吱呀，米勒盯着空气里的浮尘，在渐远的韵律中想象小克里斯托弗森的行经路线。镇子由几条尘土飞扬的街道拼凑而成，在那之外，是零星分散的房屋，再远些，是危机四伏的无垠荒野。他想象在某个不为人知的角落里，有个得意洋洋的逃家者，轻松自在地打着纸牌，又或是，被沉闷难闻的空气包裹着的，一具遗憾的尸体。

　　房间里像是悬起了一朵乌云。米勒在脑海里寻觅到一首歌，边轻声哼唱，边翻身下床。烈阳依旧，他掸去外套上的灰尘，带上随身物，离开了房间。

　　旅店冷清清的大堂里只坐着三个人。两个沉默的陌生人，似是在等待谁。接待人昏昏欲睡。在得知他未曾见过任何符合小克里斯托弗森长相的人以后，米勒就没什么好同他说的了，他低垂的视线追随而来，始终无言。室外的阳光很刺眼，米勒戴上帽子，在阴影中眯起双眼。是午后，空气里满是被太阳焚烤的尘土味，干燥，滚烫，满斥着攻击性。

　　他渴盼起一场雨。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　在偏远陌生的小镇上寻找一个未曾谋面的人，就像是大海捞针。落日时分，米勒走进旅店附近的酒馆。人不多，三三两两，角落里有个年轻女孩，弯着腰，奋力擦拭面前的桌子。米勒冲她一笑。没有回应，甚至没有冷眼一瞥。吧台后，一个上了年纪的瘦削女人盯着他。米勒摘下帽子，踱到吧台前，响应她无声的号召。

　　他想问小克里斯托弗森的事，却只是沉默地看着吧台后的女人倒上酒。他又累又渴，鼻腔里像是有火在烧，但酒杯被推过来时，他也没急着喝。尖锐的眼神，从四面八方而来，吧台后那女人的，还有自后方而来的，像尖刺划过他的背。在一个火烧般的傍晚，米勒幻想，小克里斯托弗森走进酒馆，喝下一杯毒酒，很快便不省人事，他们扒下他的衣服，抢了他的财物，把他赤身裸体地扔进地洞里，他的尸体在那里悄无声息地腐烂，无人察觉，无人能知。

　　但酒的味道没有他想象中的那样坏。

　　他付了钱，又要了一杯。有凌乱的脚步声逐渐迫近。三四个人，吵吵嚷嚷地闯了进来，擦桌的女孩收起东西，匆忙离开。那是些被夕阳晒得面红耳赤的男人，显然是熟客，胡蜂似的占领了酒馆一角，嗓音响亮，言语粗俗。女人阴着脸，给几个杯子依次倒酒，端出了吧台。米勒低下头，看着木台面上的道道刻痕。每一道都像是刀疤。

　　女人回来后，米勒才第一次开口，说：“夫人，想问你件事。”她哼了一声，像是默许，米勒从外套口袋里抽出笔记本，翻到有小克里斯托弗森画像的一页，铺在了吧台上。她微蹙起眉头，凝视纸上仓促的线条。画像出自克里斯托弗森先生之手，说实话，画得很差劲，米勒不觉得它能派上多大用场，但至少，有些特征，还算得上一目了然。

　　她摇了头，“即使他来过，我也不记得。”

　　米勒继续提供信息。小克里斯托弗森可能的穿着，随行物品，途经的时间。即使得知了这些，她还是说不出个所以然。看来又是一场空。米勒合上笔记本，放回到口袋里，要了第三杯酒。

　　玻璃碎裂声陡然响起，女人持酒瓶的手一抖。撞击声，在米勒回头的一刻炸响在室内，一个男人连同椅子跌落在地，他红着眼的同行者绕过桌子，弯下身，揪住他的衣领，用力挥拳。反击也紧随而至，他们在肮脏的地面上扭打起来。诅咒，唾液，震动的地板，他们飞溅着汗液的湿发蹭着灰，混乱至极。

　　其余人只是看着，米勒也是。这种事司空见惯。他回过头，想要吧台后的夫人继续给他倒酒，但她呆愣愣地看着他们，像是出了神。人们都静坐着，只有那两人打斗的声响，空洞地撞击着四壁，久久不息。

　　米勒只得继续看。最先摔倒的人落了下风，挣扎着被揪住头发，往下撞击。一下又一下，攻击者没有停手。还坐在桌旁的两人面露难色，开始叫喊他的名字。没有回应。一人站了起来，想要阻止血腥事件的发生，可还未等他靠近，攻击者就先行松了手。地板上那人呻吟着瘫倒了下去，鼻间全是血。攻击者转向另一人，用沾血的手掐住他的脖子。危险了，米勒想。下一秒，枪声破开了僵局。

　　有那么一瞬间的静寂，好像酒馆被淹入了水底，连时间也几近停滞。然后，攻击者的右臂上漾起了一朵血花，米勒猛然回头，看向子弹的来处，却只看到一个人，右手正从枪袋处垂下。如此之快，还未等攻击者倒地，就结束了。米勒有些愣神，许久后才将目光从那只手上挪开，紧接着，惊愕地发现开枪的人只有一只眼睛，另一只眼睛在眼罩之下，可还未等他看清楚，那人就转过身，朝酒馆大门走去，吧台后，酒馆的老板娘低下头，揉搓着前额，长叹了一声气。

　　“我想起了一件事，”她在中枪者的痛呼声中告诉米勒，“前些日子，约翰在外头发现了一匹无主的马，镇上马厩的人领走了它，我不知道细节，你可以自己问他。”

　　“谁是约翰？”

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　马已经不在了。

　　马贩用精明的双眼盯着他，说那匹马已经被买走了，很可惜，就是前天的事，买主前脚刚走，他就来了，扑了一场空。

　　米勒笑了，告诉马贩，那可能是一场谋杀案的证物。放屁，马贩咒诅说，马不会开口说话，能向法官证明什么？而且，他发誓，那匹马除了无主以外，身上没有任何可疑的迹象。

　　无主就够可疑了，米勒说，它带着的行囊呢？

　　马贩耸耸肩，抛来一个他心知肚明的表情。  
　　　　

　　***

　　  
　　清晨阳光和煦，可骑出不远，米勒的后背就沁了层汗。马贩借了他一匹野性尚存的马，与陌生骑者同行，它显得躁动不安，在大道与灌木丛之间徘徊，犹疑不决，磨蹭了好一段路以后，才磕磕碰碰地走上正轨。

　　晚夏的山野金绿相间，米勒懒洋洋地骑着马，双眼在帽檐下微微眯起。有马车迎面而来，米勒问了路，那人指指自己来时的方向，说不远。米勒说谢了，在渐远的车轮压碾声中，继续前行。天空亮白，几乎见不到一朵云，渐渐地，阳光变烈了。

　　米勒拐进一条小路。道路两旁树木稀疏，在明亮的缝隙间，他远远地看到一座屋子。想必那就是约翰的住处。又接近了些后，米勒想起了酒馆里那位夫人的告诫，于是下了马，在附近的树荫下栓好马绳，步行完剩下的路。

　　他踏上一片宁静的空地。只有风摩挲树叶的簌簌声，草丛中有只野兔，听到有动静，一溜烟跑了。屋子很不起眼，有个简陋的门廊，散乱着杂物。米勒走上台阶，在门前停步，抬手敲了两下。猎人也许在睡觉，米勒没听到回应，于是叫喊了一声。一阵急风呼啦啦地掠过林地，树木在他眼角的余光里摇曳生影。依旧没人来。米勒垂下手，转过身，环视了一圈四周。他的马在远处的树影里，安然不动。

　　米勒绕过屋墙，往后走。滚烫的阳光斑斑驳驳地洒在林间，灼烤枝叶和土地，空气里有股沉闷的土腥味。屋后的空地上也没人，不远处的草丛中另有一间棚屋，米勒用手背擦去鼻梁上的汗，朝棚屋走去，但刚一迈步，就有个声音冷不丁地响了起来。“站住。”米勒站住了。他没察觉到有人接近。

　　“再往前走一步，你的脚就要遭殃了，”声音又说。米勒这才觉察到脚边的草丛里有东西，是捕兽夹。他一惊，心跳加速，随后，逃过一劫的侥幸涌了上来，他松了口气，后退一步，转过身。有个男人站在他来时的行迹上，正是昨天他在酒馆里看见的那人。瞎了一只眼的约翰，赤裸着上身，手里拿着一把小刀。

　　米勒有些失神。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　约翰是在荒野里发现那匹马的，一个阴沉的傍晚，落日之际，风涌的草浪里，它独自站立。“缰绳断了，”约翰说，“像是被扯断的，也可能是它自己挣开的。”

　　“你在那附近看见过什么人吗？”

　　尽管不抱任何希望，在听见约翰的否定后，米勒还是有些失落。他低下头。被捋到脑后的发丝落了下来，湿漉漉的。他重又抬起头，眯着眼，看向屋前被阳光照得透亮的空地。约翰摸索着什么，米勒听到火柴划拉的声响，紧接着，雪茄的烟气传了过来。米勒偏过头，在氤氲的烟雾间，看到约翰的侧脸，轮廓硬朗，胡茬杂乱。雾散去了，米勒挪开视线，问他具体是什么地方，自己想去看看。

　　约翰说了大致的方向，米勒道过谢，心想，该走了。他抓起膝上的帽子，从门廊椅上起身。约翰没吭声。迈下一格台阶时，米勒想起了什么，回过头去，问：“治安官没找你的麻烦吗？”

　　“那是我们自己的事，”约翰冷淡地说。他的脸又被笼罩在烟雾里了。米勒点点头，打算离开，但约翰又说话了。他说，那一带可能会有野兽。

　　“我有枪。”

　　约翰沉默了一会儿，然后问：“你是侦探还是什么的？”

　　“可以这么说。”

　　“嗯，”约翰哼了一声，往后靠到椅背上，低垂下视线，不再说话。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　这注定是徒劳一场，整个上午，米勒都在荒野间寻觅，但除了那匹已被带走的马以外，没有任何和小克里斯托弗森有关的迹象，甚至，连那匹马都未必是他的，说不定到头来，只是个误会。

　　米勒心情沉重地回镇，在一家食铺里草草吃了饭，之后回旅馆，稍微打理过，又出了门，这回的目的地是镇治安官的办公室。他不指望会有什么收获，失踪的不是治安官自己的孩子，也不是任何一个政客的孩子，只是个无足轻重的，陌生的异乡人。

　　他只得到一句空洞的口头承诺。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　敲门声吵醒了米勒，三两下，短促响亮地击破房间内的寂静。天已经亮了，米勒用手遮住惺忪的睡眼，透过指缝适应光亮。又响起两下敲门声，他低声抱怨，匆忙下床去开门。门被拉开一小条口子，他刚想开口，看到来者时却愣住了。是约翰。

　　“我找到他了，”约翰说。  
　

　　***

　　  
　　这是米勒抵达小镇的第三天，天色灰暗，太阳一反常态，像枚黯淡的银币，他骑马跟着约翰，两人一前一后，缓慢地朝向荒野。天空阴沉沉的，草地像是被抹了一层灰尘，风却无法将其吹散。米勒觉得头昏脑胀。

　　他没问更多细节，等回过神来时，自己已经在马上了。还是那匹陌生的马，时快时慢，时而突然停顿，等踏上荒野后，才显得精神了些。约翰有匹枣红色的骏马，很漂亮，途中，米勒一直看着它，看它发亮的毛色，鼓起的肌肉，和稳健的步伐。还有约翰，他脑后的头发被风挥起，他背着一支猎枪，后背宽厚。树，草叶，泥土，米勒什么都看，单单不想思考约翰的那句话。

　　可他们终究还是到了，在一处山坡上，约翰停了下来。米勒只能跟着下马，心里料到了不会是好消息，但当约翰领着他来到崖边往下看的时候，他还是呆住了，针刺般的感觉渗入他的头皮，久久不散。

　　他在那儿，一具再无生息的躯体，在一棵生于悬崖的树上，以一种诡异的姿势静止着。坠落时，他被拦腰截住了，冲击过后，死亡接踵而至，在那棵强韧的树上，尸体孤零零地呆了好多天，如今已面容难辨。但那是他，克里斯托弗森先生所画图像里的男孩，红头发。他的手里还握着一小截断了的缰绳。

　　“没有工具和帮手，我没法下去，”约翰说。

　　“不，”米勒听到自己轻声吐出一个字，却没有接着说下去，只是愣愣地注视着那个已死多时的男孩，那截断裂的缰绳在风中，丝带似的飞扬。很奇怪，他竟觉得眼眶湿润，紧接着，有什么东西滴了下来，他一愣，反射性地眨眼。但那不是眼泪。

　　是一滴雨。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　雨淅淅沥沥地下，水丝在风中倾斜，打湿枝叶，窸窣作响。他们坐在门廊上，面对灰蒙的雨帘，等待天晴。约翰又抽起了雪茄。米勒也点起一支烟，将火柴甩灭，扔进了雨中。

　　香烟的滋味不如记忆中的那样好，米勒深吸了一口，觉得有些苦，联想到这一整件事，更是觉得难受，不禁苦笑。“走了这么远，只等来一个心碎的父亲。”

　　“你认识他？”

　　米勒摇头。

　　他想自己有些多愁善感了，小克里斯托弗森是陌生人，其父亦是，但这是个阴郁的日子，雨水淌下屋顶，漫过一格格老旧的木台阶，冷冰冰地抚摸过他的神经。他又吸了口烟。约翰的视线偏了过来，在他吐出的白烟间停留了片刻。“这烟是从哪里来的？”约翰问。

　　米勒看着自己手指间的香烟，“巴黎，”他说着，忍不住笑了笑，“他们是这么说的，我也不知道。”

　　“我能试试吗？”

　　米勒愣了愣，然后点点头，把香烟递给约翰。约翰的拇指擦过他的拇指，他收回手，在裤子上摩挲指腹。约翰用食指和拇指捏住香烟，举到嘴边，吸了一小口。烟从他的嘴唇间流泻而出，然后是话语，“对我来说有点淡了，但不坏，”他把烟递还给米勒，又问，“想试试我的吗？”

　　米勒摇了头，说自己不习惯。但事实上，他从未尝试过雪茄，只是……他抿抿嘴唇，又吸了口烟。雨快停了，只剩下丝丝缕缕的线。“你打算怎么做？”约翰问。

　　“回镇上通知治安官，找些人把尸体带上来，再给他父亲写封信，还有，得想办法找回他的马，”米勒喃喃道，随即站起身，猛吸了最后一口烟，把烟头抛向水湿的台阶，“得走了。”

　　马被栓在屋檐下，皮毛湿了些，不知是否因此原因，它变得更躁动不安了。米勒上马后，它就原地踏步，打转，怎么也不肯上路。米勒窘迫地低下身，试图安抚它。它不为所动。滴滴答答的淌水声中，响起椅子嘎吱作响的声音，米勒抬起头，看到约翰正朝自己走来。

　　在马旁，约翰止步，伸手摸了摸它强壮的马颈。米勒沉默地看着，约翰的独眼注视着马的眼睛，在米勒看来，里头像是有股悲悯之情。然后，不知怎的，马儿静下来了。约翰后退，它开始朝前走。米勒有些诧异，回头看向约翰。他什么也没说，转过身，回了屋。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　道路变得坑洼泥泞了，马蹄声湿答答的，在路上留下一串浅印。米勒想着小克里斯托弗森。在陡峭的山壁上，尖锐的石堆中，几株陡然生长的树，支撑着小克里斯托弗森弱小的躯体。他是失足坠崖的，马挣脱开了绳子，避免被一同拽下。事情就是这样，就是如此简单，没有阴谋，没有凶杀，只是一个偏离了道路的行路人，遇到了一场意外。米勒闭上眼睛，有一会儿，觉得眼泪要顺颊而下，但忍住了，紧接着，另有一连串马蹄声走进了他的耳畔。

　　有四五个人，骑着马，从镇子的方向来。米勒往路边让了让。他们接连同他擦肩而过，其中有个人，右臂处绑着绷带，米勒认了出来，是前天在酒馆里被约翰击中的人。他，当天的一个同行者，还有几张陌生脸孔。几个人都带着枪。

　　米勒有些忧虑。他在路边停下，回过头，看着那些人渐远的背影。他们或许只是路过，他想，未必就是自己想象的那样。但一群人，在雨天，杀气腾腾地朝仇家的方向而去，除了复仇以外，绝无其他可能性。

　　米勒摸上腰间的枪。子弹不多，他到这上来，不是为了寻仇的，小克里斯托弗森的事结束了，他也该走了，至于猎人，不是他该管的，况且，马又开始闹脾气了，它不安分地踏着步，时而往前，时而停下。一股难以自控的焦躁之情涌了上来，米勒狠勒了一把缰绳，马吐出粗重的鼻息，不乐意地转了个方向。他终究还是回头了，再怎么说，他也还欠猎人一句谢谢。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　一声枪响，在米勒拐进小径的刹那骤然刺破天空。马受了惊，嘶鸣着止步。米勒紧握住枪，紧张地看着前方。它不再往前走了，这匹不愿认主的倔强野马，像是被钉在了原地。犹豫片刻，米勒咒骂着下马，步行走向猎人的小屋。可刚走出不远，他就看到了另一匹飞奔而来的马，枣红色的影子，在灰扑扑的树林间疾驰。是约翰。

　　下一秒，一切戛然而止，枣红马忽地发出哀嚎，往下一坠，沉重地砸向遍布落叶的林地，好像一头猛然倒下的巨兽，刹那间山崩地裂。它中枪了，凶手骑着马，紧跟其后。米勒愣愣地看着，直至那人逼近约翰，他才回过神来，举起枪，准备射击。他从来都不是个坏枪手，尽管大脑一片空白，他还是击中了那人的腿。一声惨叫。约翰慌忙从坠落的震荡中爬开，起身朝他奔来。

　　又有马蹄声逼近了。他们一同往外跑，马贩的马还在原地，约翰推了一把米勒的肩膀，喊叫说：“你来骑马！”不！米勒在心底回应。这杂种不听我的！可已经来不及了，那些人快追赶上来了，米勒只得咬咬牙，跨上马，拽着它回头。它照做了，尽管显得抗拒。然后是约翰。米勒朝他伸出手，他毫不犹豫地紧握住，用的却是另一只手，米勒来不及反应，他就同他面对面地跨了上来。重量沉沉地往米勒两腿上一坠，米勒呼吸一窒，几乎丧失思考能力，约翰却大声说：“快走！”

　　他只得将双手环过约翰的腰，方能抓住缰绳。枪托抵上了他的肩头，约翰一只手绕过他的腋下，给枪身作支撑。马开始往前跑了，风也开始涌动，米勒呆呆地看着前方道路，心脏剧烈地在胸腔内跳动。紧接着，一下巨响，枪声在他耳边炸开，随之而来的是沉重的震荡，几乎要击碎他的肩骨。他痛叫一声，冷汗倏地沁了出来，却也随之回过了神。风狂烈地正面扑来，米勒用力眨眼，越过约翰的肩头，紧盯着道路。

　　他闻到约翰身上的气味。雪茄，汗，泥土。如此之近。约翰的大腿紧压着他的大腿，约翰的双臂环过他的身体，像是紧拥着他。发生在身后的事，米勒不知道，他只听到凌乱的马蹄声，在鼓噪的风中，显得很遥远。

　　约翰又开了一枪，震荡依旧，但约翰的身体也在颤抖，通过他们接触的肢体，又传回到米勒身上。震颤的余韵持续许久，米勒努力平复呼吸。约翰像是又近了些，飞扬的发丝刮过米勒的脸颊。缰绳深深勒进了米勒的掌心，马发狂似的疾奔。一枪，又一枪，它疯了，在火药的气味里，在阴郁天空下的荒原中，它肆意发泄，鼓动的肌肉像隆起的山峦，马蹄下泥水四溅，泥点伴随着弹壳，一同落入水洼。

　　不知过了多久，也不知跑了多远，约翰垂下了搭在米勒肩头的枪。米勒的半边身体都近似麻木，钝痛隐藏在皮肉下，随着马的步伐，起起伏伏。不再有另外的马蹄声了，这场追逐像是已宣告终结，米勒拉紧缰绳。马的速度慢了下来，却依旧在前进，没有停步。

　　风静了些，约翰沉重的呼吸声打在米勒耳边。他累了，强壮的躯体瘫软了下来，有一会儿，米勒以为他陷入了昏迷，却很快又传来他摆弄枪支的声响，像是在给枪上子弹。“还有人？”米勒问。约翰摇摇头，说他们不会再追上来了。

　　他们沉默了片刻。风中掺上了几丝雨，但很快地，又消失地无影无踪了，只剩下湿漉漉的草木气息。“接下来呢？”米勒又问。

　　“继续骑，”约翰的声音沙哑疲惫，“再骑一会儿。”

　　他低下身体，靠在了米勒的肩头。米勒从发紧的喉咙里尝到血腥味，像发甜的铁锈。他也累了，肩膀和腿根都灼烧似的疼。但马继续往前，即使此刻有暴风雨袭来，它也不会停下。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 最后那个姿势我也不知道能不能实现，我不管，爽了就行（


End file.
